<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mudslide by OmoTrashy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692381">Mudslide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoTrashy/pseuds/OmoTrashy'>OmoTrashy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diarrhea, M/M, Scat, Under-negotiated Kink, messy sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoTrashy/pseuds/OmoTrashy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's going to happen again." Felix hissed. "Just like I warned you." </p><p>"That's okay. Just relax and let it happen." Sylvain reassured him with unwarranted optimism. "I'll plug you up and keep too much of it from spilling out." </p><p>---</p><p>Sylvain rearranges Felix's guts too vigorously and gets more than he bargained for. Shit happens (literally!), but they both discover that they don't hate it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mudslide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Content Warning:</b> This fic contains graphic depictions of scat. This is a porn-without-plot fic, and there's no benefit to reading it if you don't like scat.<br/>Please don't read this "as a joke" or "out of curiosity" because you may end up grossed out.<br/>If you choose to ignore the content warnings and end up disliking it, please don't leave rude comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix was certainly not a seasoned veteran in the bedroom, but he’d spent enough cold, lonely nights with Sylvain to understand the gist of it. He liked to think he’d honed his skills a bit, at least enough to know what felt right. </p><p>Sylvain was only a few thrusts in when Felix had a gut feeling that something was <em> horribly wrong. </em></p><p>“Stop.” Felix gasped. He felt his stomach churn and his hole clench in a way that filled him with dread. Sylvain stood frozen, still buried balls deep within him, and gave him a dumbfounded look. “You <em> moron! </em> ” Felix hissed, overcome with a sense of terrified urgency. “I didn’t say, ‘stare at me like an idiot,’ I said <em> stop!” </em></p><p>Sylvain yanked himself away from Felix with no grace, and the rough treatment almost made Felix lose control of his body then and there.</p><p>“Jeez, what’s the problem?” </p><p>The attitude in Sylvain’s voice went completely over his head. Felix barely registered the other man’s words, as he was too distracted by his own body. He carefully propped himself up from his lying position, and drew his arms around himself to clench his aching stomach. </p><p>“Whoa. Felix, are you alright?”</p><p>Felix shook his head and groaned, screwing his eyes shut in absolute misery. It seemed that Sylvain had stirred up his guts in an awful way. He felt a flood of liquid migrating down his intestines, his stomach audibly gurgling as his bowels stirred. He tensed his body so hard that he trembled. If he was tense, he was in control, he told himself. However, he could quickly feel his control slipping. It was clear that he was losing a battle within himself. If a total loss was inevitable, the best course of action would be to mitigate the damage. </p><p>"Get me a bucket. O-or a chamber pot! Get me a chamber pot." Felix practically begged, hanging his head in defeat. He couldn't stand to face whatever expression Sylvain was looking at him with. After a moment of stunned silence, Felix heard him frantically shuffling and clattering around the room. </p><p>After a moment, Sylvain gave him news he couldn't bear to hear: "I don't think I have one."</p><p>"How do you not have a… <em> ngh!" </em> Felix couldn't even berate Sylvain properly. His hole ached with the need to release what was within. His hands flew to his rear end, and he pressed against himself in a last-ditch effort to keep control. He was aware that he looked like a kid who had waited too long to go potty and was about to have an accident, and he burned with humiliation over <em> Sylvain, </em>of all people, seeing him like this. </p><p>"Seriously, you have to shit? Ah… ah, shit." Felix opened his eyes and watched as Sylvain scurried around the bedroom; what he was looking for, Felix had no clue. After a moment he seemed to give up, and he tangled his hands in his own hair in frustration. "Can you make it to the bathroom?" He asked. </p><p>Felix would have laughed at his optimism, were he not sure that laughing would be his undoing. "I can't move." He explained through clenched teeth. </p><p>Sylvain muttered under his breath and paced before the bed. Then, seeming to have an ‘aha’ moment, he grabbed a washrag off of the bedside table. It was a tiny thing, only useful for wiping up lube and come. “Would this work?” He asked, presenting the rag to Felix as if his idea were genius.</p><p>“Obviously not!” Felix barked incredulously. Though, as humiliating as it was, Sylvain’s suggestion of a towel… wasn’t bad. Especially in the absence of a real receptacle. When he was unable to move without messing himself. Even staying completely still, he knew he couldn’t hold it much longer. “Get me a real towel. A full-sized one.” He practically pleaded.</p><p>Sylvain went back to digging around his room. Though it was most likely only for a minute or two, Sylvain’s search felt it took an eternity. With each passing second, his bowels clenched. It was as if his body was counting down to the moment of his undoing. How much time he had left, Felix wasn’t sure, but the thrum of pressure from within him, pushing against his hole like a battering ram, indicated that his time was quickly running out. <em> “Hurry!” </em>He cried, too focused on maintaining control of his body to conceal his begging.</p><p>Sylvain slammed a drawer shut and cursed under his breath. "I can't find one. Just… do it on the blanket or something. I can wash it later." He said, throwing his hands in the air in exasperated defeat. </p><p>Felix was too close to his breaking point to argue. He wadded up a portion of the comforter and pressed it between his cheeks, as if putting enough pressure on his hole would hold back the flood. </p><p>It did not.</p><p>His sphincter spasmed involuntarily, and the first dollop of semi-liquid shit forced its way out, hot and sticky between his cheeks. The small release brought immediate relief. If he’d known that that was all that was going to come out, he would have used the rag Sylvain had initially offered him, rather than ruining his blanket.</p><p>Felix quickly realized that he was a fool for thinking with that much optimism. His humiliation was far from over.</p><p>His gut cramped again, a sharp pain that made him groan and hunch over. The seal had already been broken, and his exhausted muscles were unable to hold back what came next. Liquid gushed out of him, with a pressure akin to a faucet that had been turned on to the maximum. The blanket he clenched in his hands quickly became sodden. Felix cried out, overcome with dueling sensations of pain and relief. He was acutely aware that his noises drew even more attention from Sylvain, who was already fixated on him with an expression of morbid curiosity.  </p><p>The gush eventually slowed to a trickle. With a few more sputtering spurts, the flow stopped completely. Felix felt, more definitively now, that he'd finished voiding himself. At least, until the next wave hit.</p><p>He could worry about that when the time came, though. He gingerly pulled the blanket away and inspected the damage. There was a large wet spot, light brown in color and glistening under the light in a way that indicated the slick consistency of what was on it. Felix groaned with disgust. The blanket was unsalvageable. He was sure Sylvain wouldn’t let him live this down.</p><p>He slowly looked up, dreading having to meet Sylvain's gaze. Would the other man be looking at him with disappointment? Disgust? </p><p>No, the reality was far worse.</p><p>Sylvain was smirking at him.</p><p>"All done? You feel better?" Sylvain cooed, crawling back onto the bed. "You know, you're really something else, Fe. You even looked cute while you were having that accident." </p><p>Felix grimaced. His opinion of Sylvain ranged from 'a decent lover' to 'an unbearable horndog', and the other man was quickly approaching 'unbearable' levels. </p><p>"You're sick." Felix spat, incredulous as to <em> how </em>Sylvain could want to be near him, let alone be turned on. </p><p>Sylvain chuckled, closing the distance between to place a kiss on Felix's scowling lips. "Seems like you're the one who's a little sick. Or, maybe you just ate something bad? It's okay, though. I'll make you feel better.”</p><p>“How do you plan on doing that? I need to be in the bathroom, not your bedroom. Oh, and I assure you, you’re <em> not </em>invited to join me.” Were Felix not so miserable, he was sure he would have taken the opportunity to berate Sylvain more. However, he was more focused on getting out of this humiliating situation, and Sylvain was an afterthought.</p><p>Sylvain pretended to pout. “Aw, don’t be like that.” He placed gentle kisses on Felix’s nose, then on each of his cheeks. “I’ll miss you.” He added in a singsong voice as he prowled forward. Felix realized that Sylvain was trying to guide him backward to lay on the filthy bed, and he wanted nothing to do with it.</p><p>“Knock it off. You’re seriously disgusting.”</p><p>“Hey now, that’s not true at all! I’m simply… unbothered by a little bit of a mess.”</p><p>Felix tried not to let Sylvain’s sweet talk chip away at his resolve. He <em> really </em>tried to ignore the fact that, despite the mess he’d just made and the stinging humiliation that came with it, his erection hadn’t wavered. </p><p>The agony in his guts had lapsed, and had been replaced by a blissfully empty feeling. He did feel a bit better, as Sylvain had teasingly suggested. The euphoria of the relief mingled with his pre-existing arousal to create an electric thrum of need that coursed his body. Felix was ashamed of his physical reaction, and he couldn’t believe that he was actually giving thought to Sylvain’s proposition. </p><p>Perhaps he was only this horny because their coupling had been interrupted when it had only just begun. For whatever reason, he found himself scooting to a clean portion of the blanket and lowering himself back. His pride wouldn't let him ask for what he truly wanted, so he gave Sylvain an affirmative nod and spread his legs, giving his lover a silent invitation.</p><p>Sylvain mounted him and pushed in again. Even after the first few thrusts, Felix could feel that the contents of his bowels did <em> not </em>want to stay inside of him. </p><p>"It's going to happen again." Felix hissed. "Just like I warned you." </p><p>"That's okay. Just relax and let it happen." Sylvain reassured him with unwarranted optimism. "I'll plug you up and keep too much of it from spilling out." </p><p>Felix highly doubted Sylvain's logic, but as his partner continued to poke and prod at his aching guts, he realized he didn't have much of a choice; he could either try Sylvain's plan, or be could make Sylvain pull out and make another mess on the blanket. Either way, his bowels were going to release themselves. </p><p>So he decided to try Sylvain's advice and relax. </p><p>His stomach cramped and his bowels spasmed again. Rather than clenching against it, he took a deep breath, relaxed, and let nature take its course. </p><p>Obscene,wet squelching joined the sounds of the bed creaking and skin slapping against skin "Damn, Fe. You're <em> so wet. </em>" Sylvain’s voice was raw and heavy with desire. He leaned forward and pressed his brow, slightly damp with sweat, against Felix’s forehead. Sylvain was panting like an animal in heat, and Felix could feel each hot, humid puff of breath against his face. Felix was baffled by how Sylvain could be getting off so hard to this. His train of thought didn’t travel far, as it was derailed by another bowel cramp. He didn’t even try to hold back this time. Liquid shit gushed freely past Sylvain’s cock, drawing downright lecherous moans and words of praise from the redhead. </p><p>Felix’s own groan of pleasure joined Sylvain’s lewd chorus. The duel sensations of something both entering <em> and </em>exiting his hole made him realize that Sylvain was onto something yet again. Perhaps there was a pleasurable side to this.</p><p>Another sensation became apparent to him; the warmth of liquid drenching the blanket beneath him. It seemed that Sylvain's logic of 'plugging him up' wasn't sound. Even so, Felix didn't want to stop. That being said, he didn't want to lie in a growing puddle of his own filth, either. </p><p>"Let's switch positions." It wasn't a suggestion, but rather, a demand. "I want to be on top of you." If Sylvain insisted on doing this, then Sylvain was the one who got to lay in it.</p><p>Sylvain drew back, and Felix could see that his eyes were alight and wild with excitement. "Yeah? You wanna ride this cock?" He rasped breathlessly. He pulled out, looked down at himself, and chuckled. "Damn, you made a <em> mess!"  </em></p><p>As Sylvain scooted back and readjusted his position on the bed, Felix could see what he was talking about. His cock was caked with a thick brown paste, and the auburn curls that framed it were glazed with muddy liquid. It seemed that, while the liquid portion of the mess had gushed past and soaked the blanket, Sylvain's cock had taken on the semi-solid parts. It looked <em> disgusting. </em>Felix still wanted it inside him.</p><p>Felix moved to straddle Sylvain. The head of his cock popped past his rim, aggravating the already-sore ring of muscle. Felix rolled his hips in a couple of experimental, shallow thrusts. As Sylvain's cock moved in him, he felt that his bowels wanted to move. </p><p>"I have to shit again." Felix gasped. Rather than feeling the need to avert his gaze again, he found himself compelled to look Sylvain directly in the eyes and gauge his reaction to every filthy word. Sylvain's dark caramel orbs were wide and brimming with vulnerability, curiosity, and desire. It seemed that Sylvain didn't hate this, and if Felix was being honest with himself, neither did he. </p><p>"Don't hold back." Sylvain encouraged him.</p><p>Felix didn't hold back. He bore down once again, and a flood of liquid spilled past the place where they were coupled.</p><p>"Aw yeah, that's it. Ruin my cock." Sylvain gasped raggedly as he bucked his hips to meet Felix's thrusts. "Fuckin' destroy it. Make it so filthy nobody'll want to touch it." Sylvain had a faraway look in his eyes. He seemed to be caught up in self-depreciating fantasy that Felix couldn't hope to understand.</p><p>Felix decided he didn't care to understand. At least not right now. Such things could wait until he was of a clear mind and a settled stomach.  </p><p>His eyes glazed over with ecstasy as he gushed onto Sylvain again. It felt absolutely wonderful to release his bowels, and each torrent of waste he pushed out caused a pleasurable contraction that brought him closer to orgasm. He'd heard lewd accounts of women 'squirting' out fluid during sex; was this what it felt like for them? The sensation was so warm, the feeling of letting go was so freeing. </p><p>His cock spasmed untouched as he came from anal stimulation alone, splattering droplets of white across the sea of brown that coated Sylvain's abdomen. He continued riding Sylvain at his same rapid pace until his heaving gasps turned to choked groans and warm liquid filled him, as if to replace all of the liquid that had exited him. </p><p>As he came down from his orgasmic high, the reality of what they'd done set in. He'd made a mess, a <em> really big </em>mess, and on top of it all, his stomach still hurt a bit.</p><p>"Goddess, that stinks." Felix grumbled. He gingerly peeled himself off of Sylvain, wincing at the way the muddy mess seemed to glue their skin together. "<em> You </em>stink. You're filthy." </p><p>"Yep. This pillow talk is <em> really </em> doing it for me." Sylvain said sarcastically. "I don't suppose you want to cuddle after all that?"</p><p>Felix grumbled to himself unintelligibly, but he did settle down on a portion of the sheets which was miraculously still clean. He rested his head on Sylvain's shoulder, determined to stay as far away from the mess as possible.</p><p>"Should I tell all of those girls that chase after you about how much you like having your cock shit on?" Though scathing, Felix's words lacked any real venom. He was too tired for that. </p><p>Sylvain laughed good-naturedly. "Go ahead. I dare you. I guarantee someone out there will still want me for my Crest." </p><p>Felix laughed in return, shaking his head. "Crest or not, nobody else is going to let you stick that filthy thing inside of them. You should see yourself. You look like you've been wallowing in mud."</p><p>Sylvain looked himself over with an appreciative him, and Felix swore that he saw his softening cock twitch. Goddess, what a pig.</p><p>"If no one else wants me, I guess you're stuck with me." </p><p>"I suppose I am." The corners of his mouth twitched upward. Felix didn't miss the way Sylvain's arm tightened around his shoulder, nor did he miss the way his heart fluttered in his chest. </p><p>They lay in silence for a moment, before Felix wrinkled his nose. It really did stink, and the smell was starting to get to him. "We can stay like this for a few more minutes, then we need to clean up." He complained.</p><p>"Yeah, probably for the best." Sylvain conceded. "You know, this makes me wish I had grabbed a towel after all." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to shoot me requests/chat with me on CuriousCat!<br/>https://curiouscat.qa/OmoTrashy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>